The Life of Sakura
by SHURUP
Summary: Sakura is 15 year olds. She has everything. Money, jewelry, clothes and boys. All except one. Sasuke. Tall, brave, hot, and cute. No matter how hard she tries, his attention seems to go to another girl. Sakura is beautiful, but just not beautiful enough.


**Authors Note a.k.a A/N**: Hi! This is my first FanFic in I hope you like it! Please review. If I have any mistakes, please feel free to correct me, but, if you can, please keep negative reviews to yourself. Thank you! I ask in advance for your support!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. Meaning, I did not create the characters or such.

CHAPTER 1-The New Girl

Sakura waited for Sasuke at the school gate...as usual. She always stood there at 7:50.a.m. until 8:00 a.m. sharp, the fact Sasuke always, no matter what entered the school at 8 a.m. sharp. Sakura smiled as she saw his figure moving closer. She waved to him with a huge smile as the wind blew her hair.

"Hello Sasuke!" She greeted. Sasuke gave her a hello nod. "How are you?"

"Good." Sasuke replied as he was being followed by Sakura.

"Good that you're good."

"Yeah, whatever." They continued to walk. Sakura continued to follow him to his class.

"Well, bye!" She said and left to her class.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Well, at least I got him to talk to me. What a wonderful way to start a Thursday! D I walked to my class and spotted Naruto. Ugh. That idiotic, ignorant blonde jerk. Although, he hasn't done much to me...psh, what am I talking about? He's embarrassed me multiple times infront of Sasuke. That runt. . 

I avoided him, luckily. But not for long. It's only been 2 minutes and he comes up to me. '(

**End of P.O.V**

"Good morning, Sakura." Naruto greeted obnoxiously.

"Good bye, Naruto." Sakura replied annoyed. Naruto stood there dumbfounded. He then slyed on a goofy smile. Few minutes later all students were seated. Naruto dashed next to Sakura. She sighed.

"Class, today we will learn a new way to do math problems." Teacher Tsunade smiled. The class groaned sadly. "Cheer up. It's school." Tsunade said. "Moving on, we will learn how to divide and multiply decimals...easier..._much_ easier. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura?"

"Um...don't we already know how to do stuff easier?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"True, but let's say you have a 5 page math test. Full of _decimals_, you would have it done in 5 minutes." -'

Sakura nodded then shrugged. They moved on to the lesson. After 45 long minutes of class, it was time for English. The class Sakura loved because Sasuke was in it. She waited for Sasuke outside his class.

"Hi, Sasuke! How was your class." Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Well...it was boring." Sasuke replied blankly. --

"Awwww, me, too! Heehee."

The two students entered the class. Students chatted while waiting for their teacher. Sakura sat next to Sasuke who sat in the corner. And Naruto, of course sat next to Sakura.

"Naruto, move over." Sakura shoved him gently and slightly. He didn't budge though. "**NARUTO**!" Sakura covered her lip-glossed mouth for shouting, which caused the class's attention. They then just looked away after finishing staring at Sakura weirdly. Sakura blushed. "Sorry if I damaged your ear, Sasuke." Sakura joked. Sasuke sat emotionless. Sakura heard the teacher coming in.

"Morning. Sorry for running late." Their teacher, Mr. Shiranui announced. He usually went by Teacher Genma, or just Teach. "I was looking for the new student." That got the whole class's attention. "Now, now, before you get all excited, please remember, she is a human being, just like all of you. So please treat her with respect." A girl with a ponytail came in. Her blond hair was tied up high.

"Kwon-ee-chi-wah! My name is Ino Yamanaka! I ask in advance for us to be great friends!" She showed respect by giving a small bow. Ino smiled. Her smile IS pretty, but not as pretty as Sakura, Sakura thought. When Sakura turned to talk to Sasuke, he was smiling. Sakura tilted her head in curiosity. She turned to see who he was smiling at. Sasuke was smiling at...

**A/N**: Okay, I know this chapter was short and boring, but sorry! This is Chapter 1. I wrote all this in a notebook, and it filled up 4 pages, but on a WordPad and stuff, it is REALLY short. LOL! Well, please, review! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
